foofurfandomcom-20200214-history
Characters
Main Characters * Foofur - A tall Skinny Blue Dog and the Main Character of the Cartoon. * Rocki - Foofur's Niece, Who is a Violetish-Color * Louis - A Light-Yellow Bulldog, who's rough around the edges, but is soft-hearted. * Annabell - A Myopic Sheepdog who doesn't open Her eyes much. * Fritz-Carlos - A Yellow Miniature Schnauzer with a Mustache. * Hazel - A Neat-Freak Spaniel. Wife to Fritz-Carlos. * Fencer - A Black Cat who claims to be a Master of Karate, but doesn't know the basics. * Mrs. Escrow - A Real Estate Woman who always tries to sell Foofur's House, time and time again. She doesn't know Foofur and the Gang are living in the House. * Pepe - Mrs. Escrow's Pet Chihuahua, who is always trying to expose Foofur and the others to His Owner, He always fails to accomplish it, though. but in rare occasions, He turns to the gang for help. * Dolly - A Beagle who unlike Foofur and the Others, has an Owner. Girlfriend to Foofur. * Burt - An Arrogant Wolfhound who tries to One-up Foofur in Competing with winning Dolly's Heart. Foofur and the Gang's Other Allies * Irma - A Dog who is a Mom to Four Puppies. * Dobkins - A St. Bernard Dog who is owned by a Man by the name of J.P. Cashflow. * Bogie - A Young Puppy from an Obedience School who is accident prone. * Lucy - A Pink Poodle who lives in the Town's Pawn Shop. * Jojo - One of Rocki's Puppy Friends. * Muffy - One of Rocki's Puppy Friends. * Otto - Lives in the Happy Hunting Employment Office. * Willy - A Fox Cub Rocki befriends at a Country Club. * Georgie - A Lovestruck Pig who was searching for Bessie-Lou * Bessie-Lou - A Pig who made it into show business as Mascot of the Porky Pop Company. * Obscura - a Fortuneteller's Cat. * Bertie and Bernie - Two Beagles owned by Judge Gavel. * Tugboat - Rocki's Father and Foofur's Brother. * Vladimir - A Dog owned by Russia's Diplomat. * Kirk - Ex-Boyfriend of Hazel, and claims to be a member of the Bomb Rescue Squad. * Frick and Frack - Two Stuck-up Circus Performer Dogs. * Huxley - An Acrobatic Monkey of the Circus. * Pops - An elderly Black Rat who lives in the Willowby Train Station. It's unknown if Pops is Sammy's Father or Grandfather. * British Bowser Brigade - London's Police Dogs. * Killer - A Harmless Dog who is living with Mrs. Escrow. * Bridget - A White Poodle who Pepe tried to Romance with. * Cleo - A Violet Cat Who Fencer has His eyes on and She owned by an Archeologist, named Catzentulli. * Sadie - a Chick Annabell befriends and nurtures not into a chicken, but a rooster. * Blueblood - An Old Friend of Foofur who looks exactly like Him, except His scalp is white, who lives in the Happy Glen Country Club. * Blaze - Louis' Puppyhood friend who has become a seeing-eye dog. * Norris - A Mascot for a dog food, who Rocki becomes enamored with. * Harry - A Green dog Rocki encounters in an abandoned animal shelter. * Duke - a Mouse that sings excellently to become a member of a soul-singing music group of cats. * Lorenzo - A Las Vegas Canine Friend of Foofur. * Buttercup - Mrs. Escrow's yellow Canary. Antagonists * Mel - The Smarter of the Bowser Busters. * Harvey - The Taller, but laidback of the Bowser Busters. * Sammy - A Black Rat and Leader of the Rat Brothers. * Chucky - A Pink Rat. * Baby - A Violet Rat. * Alistair and Charlotte - Mr. Cashwell's Butler and Maid who are really Safecrackers. * The Cat Pack - A Group of Stray Cats led by Vinnie, a Dark Gray Cat. * Big Boombah - A Shipyard Rat who is a bigger bully than the Rat Brothers. * Wendy and Willard - A Pair of Twins who stole Obscura in Their search for Their Great Great Grandfather's Buried Treasure. * Von Schleazebaum - A Con Artist who cheats people of everything They got by having His Dog Heinz fake His injuries. * Mr. Wadsworth and Beckerman - A Couple of Crooks who steal Dogs from U.N. Diplomats. * Mr. Mutton - An International Smuggler who used Annabell as a Currier for His Boss' Schemes. * Big Ben - Mr. Mutton's Boss. * Cat Quartet - Four Cats who serenaded Cleo at the Willowby Arms Hotel, and keeping Fencer from getting a fair chance to romance Cleo. * Muggsy - A Pit Bull who enjoys insulting Annabell, and is always ready for a fight. * The Swells - A Group of Pedigree Dogs who are friends with Burt. * Burglars - A Short fat man and a tall man who robs Burt's Owner's Penthouse. * Norris 2 and Norris 3 - Stunt Doubles for Norris. one has a nasty attitude, the other is a mean jokester. * Uptown Club - a Group of three fancy puppies who look down on Rocki because She's a stray. * Charlie - He and His assistant Chabbie run a crooked rat race, to cheat dogs and cats of their winnings. Other Humans * Dr. Pavlov - A Doctor who tries to cure His Canine Patients with hypnosis. * Ms. Bloom - Dolly's Owner. * Abigail - A Crazy Lady who treats cats like Royalty. * Ethyl - A Woman who disapproves of Her Sister Abigail bringing in every Cat She brings in. Her Design and Voice was inspired by Katrina Stoneheart of the 1986 Cartoon, Pound Puppies. * Lance Lyons - Burt's Owner. * Judge Gavel - A man who rules on cases regarding pets belonging to the Plaintiff or Defendant. * Agent Hawkeye - An American Agent. * Roberto - Cousin to Mrs. Escrow and Bridget's Owner. * Catzentulli - * Fleadini - Owner of a Flea Circus.